


Darling One

by ponticle



Series: Mass Effect Stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Jaal - Freeform, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/pseuds/ponticle
Summary: Ryder examines her feelings about her new relationship with Jaal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of my short Mass Effect Andromeda pieces. I'm warming up to something big. :) 
> 
> I think I might have actually managed to write something G... don't worry, it probably won't last.

* * *

“Darling One,” he calls me—every time we speak… The words, in and of themselves, aren’t much. They’re three little syllables connected by breath and intention… but the _way_ he says them… I’ve never heard anything like it.

 

Darling One: the first person he thinks about when he wakes up and the last before he goes to bed.

Darling One: the _singular_ fixed point in the universe around which he orbits.

Darling One: the person with whom he shares his fears and hopes and dreams—and every emotion he’s ever had.

 

I’m not used to it… being someone’s _Darling One_ … the responsibility is immense; the pressure, almost too much. From the moment I stepped into this foreign galaxy, I’ve encountered one new responsibility after another and—as mad as it sounds— _this_ might be the one I worry about the most… because he’s _trusting_ me: with his thoughts, with his words, with his _heart_ … and most of all, with that title: Darling One. Compared to _Pathfinder_ it might seem small, but its edges are undefined. It goes on and on—in a distance I can’t even conceive, stretching out to infinity.

And, possibly more alarming than my trepidation, is my _longing_. I want to fill in all that space: to connect us in a swirling haze of happiness that doesn’t know an end.

I never knew I could feel like this. I never knew I could _be_ someone’s Darling One… not until _he_ believed I could.

* * *

 


End file.
